Love Changes Everything
by BlondePrincess1913
Summary: During the summer before her fifth year, Lily makes a friend. But could Lily's new friend be more than just a friend to her brother Albus?
1. Chapter 1

For the last week of summer between Lily Potter's fourth and fifth year, her and her massive family (and the Longbottoms as well), traveled to the West Coast of the United States. The two families located a small area in which other wizarding families resided.

The Potters and Weasleys (all of them, except for Molly and Arthur), stayed in a large mansion sized beach house that was literally on the beach. The Longbottoms stayed in the guest house that came with the large home. There was a long row of large houses and guest houses such as these along the beach that were all filled with wizards and witches. The neighborhood of homes was not visible to Muggles and could only be seen by wizards or witches with a secret password.

When Harry Potter had gotten out of the car that his best friend Ron Weasley was driving, he aimed his wand at an area of vacant beach and whispered, "Dumbledore". Then the large blue house and guest house appeared before him and his family and friends.

He smiled, then put his wand away and opened the door. His family followed after him and looked around.

"Girls, your rooms are on the right of the corridor on the left, and boys yours are on the right." Ginny spoke to all of the children in the family.

"What are we waiting for, let's GO!" Lily said,then ran up the stairs with her brothers and cousins following after her.

As she ran down the hall, she saw single letters written on each of the doors, showing whose room was whose. On the right side, each of the girl's first letters of their names was written in an elegant script on each of the white doors, and on the left, the boy's letters were written in block letters in different colors.

First on the right came a purple V for Victoire, next came a yellow R for Rose, then finally a green L for Lily, Lily burst through the door to find a beautiful green room with two windows. One looked at the house next door and the other one looked out over the beach.

Across from her room was her brother Albus' room, then her other brother James, then Teddy, then Hugo.

"You guys, we get our own bathrooms!" she heard Hugo yell from down the hall. The entire hall erupted with laughter from all of the kids.

Lily had just turned fifteen and was going into her fifth year at Hogwarts along with her cousin Hugo. Her oldest brother James was going into his final year at Hogwarts and had recently found out that he would be Head Boy. Her other older brother Albus would be entering his sixth year with her cousin, Rose. Her god-brother Teddy Lupin had been out of Hogwarts for three years along with her cousin Victoire.

Teddy and Victoire had been dating since their fourth year and she had good money on the fact that Vicky Weasley would become Vicky Lupin by the time she was twenty-one.

James was secretly dating Holly Longbottom for the last year, but all of the kids knew about it. The only reason it was a secret was because he didn't want Professor Longbottom to give him a bad grade because he was snogging his daughter. Holly's mother Luna had suspicions, but told no one.

"We got the big rooms Lil!" Al came into Lily's room and high-fived her. It was really shocking how much he looked like his father, the only real difference was that Albus didn't have the lightning bolt scar that his father had. And for that he was grateful.

While Albus looked like his father, Lily had a strong resemblance to her late Grandmother. Her long red hair hung well below her shoulders and her green eyes were always sparkling.

"Let's go downstairs. Mums making lunch." Al said, then walked downstairs with his sister in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, the large group of people unpacked their things and settled into the home. Lily, Rose, and Hugo were trying to figure out how to work the television.

Once they finally turned it on, they learned how to flip through the channels. Hugo was holding the remote, quickly flipping through the stations. For a split second, the TV showed a very handsome face, which Rose noticed.

"Hugo! Go back one!" she said, on the edge of her seat. Once her brother found the channel again, she and Lily stared at the show intently until it was over. As the credits rolled, no one spoke.

"Who was that beautiful creature?" she practically screamed.

"I have no idea…" Lily said dazed.

"Who cares?" Hugo scoffed.

"Tune in tonight for a new episode!" the TV said.

"We are SO watching that." Rose said while Lily nodded silently.

A knock on the door pulled Lily out of her TV daze and she got up to answer the door. She found a girl who looked to be her age with curly brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, sapphire blue eyes, and holding a small plate of brownies to be outside the door.

"Hello." Lily smiled.

"Hi, I'm Mia Beauvais. I live next door and my Mom asked me to bring you these." She smiled back, then held out the plate for Lily to take.

"Oh, thank you. Would you like to come in?" Lily asked, taking the plate.

"Sure." The girl said, then stepped into the large house and Lily shut the door after her.

"Rose, Hugo. This is Mia. She lives next door." Lily said to her cousin as the two girls passed the television room.

"Call me Mimi." She waved to the two as she followed Lily into the kitchen.

"Where do you go to school?" Lily asked, placing the brownies down on the counter.

"Well I went to Catalina last year but my Dad got a new job so we're moving in a few weeks."

"Really? Where are you moving to?"

"My Dad got a job with the Ministry in England so we're moving to London. I'll be going to Hogwarts next year."

"Are you kidding? That's where I go to school! What year will you be going into?"

"I'll be a fifth year next year."

"Me too!" Lily said excitedly.

"Okay, this is really weird." Mimi smiled, "What house are you in?"

"My whole family is in Gryffindor."

"From the second I found out I was going to Hogwarts I wanted to be in Gryffindor. My little brother wants to be in Gryffindor as well. My Dad wants us to be in Hufflepuff but I think that's just because he likes saying the word 'Hufflepuff.'" Mimi laughed.

"How old is your brother?"

"He's going into his first year. So he's eleven."

Just then, Albus came through the kitchen door.

"Lily, do you know where-?" he began, then he saw Mimi. He had no idea what exactly what happened, but he knew that he wanted to look into her eyes forever.

Mia whirled around and saw Albus, she felt her heart beating out of her chest and her jaw fell slightly open at the sight of him. His messy black hair and deep green eyes immediately caught her attention.

"Al, this is Mia Beauvais. She lives next door and she's coming to Hogwarts next year." Lily smirked, seeing how they were looking at each other.

"Mimi, this is my brother Albus." Lily said.

"Nice to meet you." Mia smiled.

"You too." Albus smiled back.

"So should I call you Albus or Al?" Mimi asked playfully.

"Either way is fine." He said, lost in her eyes.

"Uh, Lily have you seen James?" he asked, shaking his head to come out of his Mia-daze.

"No I haven't. Sorry." Lily said, "He's probably off snogging Holly."

Mimi and Lily snickered.

"Who's James and who is Holly?" Mimi asked.

"James is our brother and Holly is his secret girlfriend." Lily answered.

"Oh, I see." Mimi smirked.

"Lily! Another one is on! AHHHHH!" Rose called from the other room.

"Another what?" Mia asked.

"We found a really great TV show. Do you want to come watch it with us?" Lily asked.

"I'd love to but my Mom asked me to help with dinner."

"Well why don't you come over after dinner? There's a new one on at eight."

"Sounds great." Mimi smiled, then followed Lily out the door, accidentally brushing hands with Albus.

She looked back at him quickly, "Bye, Albus."

"Bye, Mia."

And with that, Mia left.


	3. Chapter 3

As Mia left the Potter's temporary household, she couldn't help but smile at the way that Lily's brother had looked at her. She shook the idea out of her head as she walked through the door of her own house, only to be attacked by her little brother.

"Meems! You've GOTTA help me!" he said, running up to her, "Mom is making me pick those awful tomatoes again!" he squealed. Mia's little brother had always had a problem with tomatoes, something about a nightmare when he was seven or something.

"Fine, fine I'll get the tomatoes." She patted her little brother on the head as she continued to walk through the house and into the kitchen.

"Oh Mimi, you are the BEST sister anyone could EVER ask for!" he said, jumping onto her back and hugging her from behind.

Mia and her little brother Danny had always been close. Danny was only four years younger, but had the same dark, chestnut brown haircolor that Mia had and the same sparkling blue eyes.

Mimi walked into the kitchen with Danny on her back.

"Mia! You've been gone for quite a while, dear. I was starting to worry." Adrianna Beauvais said with her thick Italian accent, then rushed over to her daughter and kissed her forehead, "And I was about to make your brother get the tomatoes." She smirked.

"NO! NOT THE TOMATOES!" Danny screamed, then hid his face in Mia's hair.

"Dan, that was my ear." She said, looking over her shoulder.

Danny then hopped off her back, then went to help his mother with other dinner preparations.

Mimi stepped out onto the back porch where her family kept a small garden of herbs and a few fruits and vegetables. With her mother being from Italy, and her father from France, fresh food was never in short supply. Every evening, Mrs. Beauvais would spend hours cooking homemade Italian food, while Mr. Beauvais got up early every morning to make a wonderful French breakfast for his family.

As Mimi was picking tomatoes, she noticed a tall, black haired boy walking into the house next door.

'That must be James.' She thought to herself, and then walked back inside with tomatoes in hand. She quickly diced the tomatoes, then used her mother's ancient family recipe to make sauce.

"Mom, Lily invited me over to watch TV after dinner. Is that okay?" she asked her mother as she stirred.

"Who is Lily again?"

"Lily Potter. One of the people that are staying next door. She'll be in my year at Hogwarts next year."

"Oh right, right. Of course you can go." She smiled at her daughter.

"Cool. Thanks Mom."

After a great Italian dinner, Mia took her plate to the kitchen then told her parents she was leaving and walked over to the Potter/Weasley home.

"Hey, Mimi! Come in." Lily answered the door. She then led Mia to the television room where Rose was yelling at the TV for the show to start already.

"Rosie, Mimi's gonna watch with us." Lily said, taking a seat next to her cousin.

"Great." Rose smiled at Mia, then she sat down.

"So what show is this exactly?" Mia asked.

"To tell the truth, we have no idea." Rose laughed.

Once the show began, she realized that it was her favorite show as well.

"Guys, this show is called Glee. It's huge all around the country." Mia informed her new friends.

"That would explain the singing." Rose nodded in a daze while staring at the television.

"Ooh! Ooh! I like him…" Rose screamed at the screen when Puck was talking to another character.

"Good choice, Rose. Good choice. My favorite is still Finn though." Mia noted.

"I like Kurt." Lily smiled while Mia laughed.

Once the show was over, Rose still sat staring at the screen.

"Rose are you okay?" Lily asked.

"I think she may have gone into shock." Mia whispered.

"THAT. WAS. SO. GOOD!" Rose screamed, then hopped off of the sofa and began pacing around the room talking about the episode. Mimi and Lily stayed on the sofa watching Rose as she squealed about the show.

"Those brownies that you brought were really good I guess. My Uncle Ron ate them all." Lily told Mia with a laugh.

"I'll tell my Mom you said so. She's the one who made 'em." Mia then looked at the clock and saw that it was past ten o'clock.

"Oh my gosh, I should really get home. My parents are probably wondering where I am." Mimi jumped off the sofa, hugged Lily and Rose goodbye, then headed home and straight to sleep.

At around midnight, Mia was awakened by rocks being thrown at one of her windows. She groggily got out of bed, then opened the window and looked down to see Lily and Albus standing outside her house.

"Lily? Al? What are you doing?" she asked.

"We need your help with something, come outside." Lily whispered.

"I can't. My parents won't let me out this late."

"That's a problem." Lily pouted.

Mia then remembered a way that she had snuck out earlier this summer without her parents knowing and said, "Hold on. Go stand in front of the porch. I'll be right down."

Mimi quickly took off her pajama bottoms and replaced then with jeans and put an oversized black zip-up hoodie on over her simple white tank top.

She opened the window in her room that looked out over the beach and ocean and climbed through it, finding herself on the porch shelter.

"Oh my god, Mimi. What are you doing?" Lily whispered.

"I'm coming down. What? It's not like I haven't done it before." She stated, then climbed down the porch wall, jumped onto the sand, and turned around to her friends.

"So what's up? You said you needed my help with something?" she asked, wide awake now.

"Mia are you okay?" Albus came rushing over to her.

"I'm fine." She smiled up at him and lightly rested her hand on his arm to reassure him. Even just touching his arm made her light up inside.

"Mimi, do you know how to make s'mores?" Lily asked her friend.

"Yeah, absolutely. Why?" she asked, cocking her brunette head slightly to the right. This small gesture made Al's heart skip a beat.

"Perfect. That's where you come in." Lily smiled, then grabbed Mimi's hand and pulled her over to the spot of beach behind the Potter's home. She could see all of the residents gathered around a bonfire and talking and having a great time. Once they had reached the group, Lily introduced her new friend.

"Mum, Dad, this is Mimi. She lives next door." She winked at he parents, letting them know that this was the girl that Albus had fallen for only a mere few hours ago. Ginny smirked then stood up to greet Mimi.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mimi." She smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you as well Mrs. Potter."

"Hello, Mimi. It was very kind of you to keep everyone company this afternoon while we went into town."

"It was my pleasure Mr. Potter. It's an honor to meet you." She smiled politely.

"Thank you." He nodded in reply.

"Mimi, this is my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and you know Rose and Hugo. This is my God-brother Teddy and my cousin Victoire. And my Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. This is my other brother James and these are the Longbottoms." Lily introduced everyone in the circle.

"Don't overwhelm the poor girl, Lils. There are far too many of us." Ginny giggled next to her husband.

"So Lily told us that you will be joining us a Hogwarts next year." Neville began.

"Yes, I will. Along with my little brother Danny, he's going into his first year."

"That's wonderful." Hermione smiled at Mimi, somehow seeing herself in this fifteen year old.

"Here's the problem," Began Lily, shoving a graham cracker, a marshmallow and a piece of chocolate in her hand, "We have no idea what to do."

Mimi glanced around the circle to see many expectant faces staring at her.

"Well," she picked up a stray stick from the beach below her and stuck the marshmallow in the end of it, "First you have to roast the marshmallow over the fire, then you break the graham cracker in half and put the marshmallow on one side of it, then the chocolate on top of it, then the other graham cracker." She demonstrated, "And that's it." She smiled, taking a small bite out of the s'more in her hand.

As the group began to get the hand of what they were doing, many voices began to speak. Mimi watched as the families attempted to do what she showed them.

"Do we have to put the chocolate on this?"

"This stupid cracker won't break."

"Ron, you dolt don't use your wand to roast the marshmallow!"

She then glanced across the circle to see that Albus had made a perfect s'more and had begun to eat it. She smiled, then he looked up at her. Her face was glowing in the firelight and her dark brown curls had fallen into waves and had been pulled up into a messy ponytail. She was beautiful. No, downright gorgeous. Stunning. There were so many other words her could use to describe her, but chose not to continue when their eyes met. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Little did either of them know, that those smiles had melted each other's hearts like the marshmallows before them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mimi? Where did you go to school last year?" Hermione asked Mimi, trying to continue the conversation.

"I've gone to Catalina since we moved here, but for first and second year I went to Beauxbatons." Mimi said.

"You went to Beauxbatons?" Fleur shouted from across the bonfire. Mimi nodded.

"Zat ees where I vent to school!" Fleur smiled, happy to have made a connection with this new girl.

"Vat deed you say your last name was?" Fleur asked.

"Beauvais."

"Oh my goodneeze! Is your aunt Madeline Beauvais?"

"Yes! Do you know her?" Mimi smiled.

"She was my best friend! What 'as 'appened to 'er?"

"She married a man named Christophe Bonnet. She has two girls named Sophie and Genevieve. My cousins. She still lives in Paris. She is a wonderful healer."

"Ezz zat so? Oh I am so 'appy for 'er! She always vanted to be a 'ealer!" Fleur placed her hand on her heart and smiled at Mimi, "So zat must mean zat your fazer ezze Jaques Beauvais. Non?"

"Yes, that's my Dad."

"Well he 'as done well 'asen't 'e?" Fleur laughed, "You are part Veela then, non?"

"Yes, I am. And I guess that would qualify my brother as one as well." Mimi laughed.

"Who ezze your mozzer? Do I know 'er?"

"No, she's from Italy. Her parents wanted her to marry another man that she didn't so she ran away to Paris and met my father." Mimi stated.

"Is your Mum Adrianna Moretti?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that's her maiden name."

"Oh my, you're a Moretti? They're a very old wizarding family."

"Yes, and they're very proud of it. I've only met them once or twice since they are still holding a grudge that my Mom left." Mimi shrugged.

"Do you still keep een touch wiz your fazzer's mozzer?" Fleur asked.

"Oh yes. She's brilliant." Mimi smiled.

"'Ave you ever seen 'er dance?"

"Yes, I've seen pictures. She was the most graceful ballerina I've ever seen." Mimi smiled.

"A vunderful cook as vell." Fleur laughed.

"Absolutely. She bakes the most amazing croissants I've ever tasted."

"She steel makes zem?"

"All the time." Mimi smiled.

After some more conversation about Mimi and her family, she decided that she should probably get back into bed before her parents catch her. So she said goodbye to everyone and made her way back to her house.

Just before she was about to climb back through the window, she stole one last look at Albus over her shoulder, who was looking back at her. She blushed, then made her way through the window and changed back into her pajamas and went to sleep as if she never left at all.

The next morning, she woke up to find her father making breakfast as usual.

"Morning, Papa." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mimi." He smiled, and handed her a small plate with a toasted piece of baguette and strawberry jam and a glass of milk. She smiled then sat down at the kitchen table to eat her breakfast.

"So I have some good and bad news for you." He sighed, sitting down at the table across from her.

Her head cocked to one side in response.

"Well it seems that my job at the British ministry has fallen through. So we won't be moving there and you and Danny won't be going to Hogwarts." He said.

"WHAT?" she said, her mouth full with toast.

"Let me finish." He held his hand up to stop her, "But my job at the French ministry is being given back to me, so you will go back to Beauxbatons and Danny will go to Limoges. Your Mom and I will move back home to Paris while you two are at school. But it seems that both schools have been almost entirely destroyed by fires and Hogwarts has graciously enough offered their campus to host both schools. So in a way, you will be going to both schools and you'll have your brother, cousins, old friends, and new friends with you. You would have traveled to Hogwarts this year anyway with Beauxbatons because Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament this year."

Mimi smiled and squealed with excitement, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Entirely." He smiled.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" she ran over and hugged her Dad, practically causing him to fall out of his chair.

"Oh my gosh, I am so excited." She smiled, then ran upstairs to wake up her brother and tell him the news and thank her mother just as profusely as she had her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two weeks passed quickly. And before anyone knew it, the summer was over. Over those two weeks Mimi and Lily had grown to become best friends and everyone knew that it was only a matter of time until Albus and Mimi were a couple.

On August 27th, Mimi hugged all of her new friends goodbye.

"Why are we crying? We'll see each other in a few days, then we'll be going to school together for the next three years. What is this?" Mimi said through teary eyes as she hugged Lily.

"We're a mess." They both laughed.

After one last wave, Mimi ran back to her house and flooed herself to her new home in Paris.

She stumbled out of the fireplace into a gorgeous white townhome.

"Hello, sweetie. Go to the third floor, first door on the right." Her Mom instructed her as she magically unpacked the family pictures in the living room.

Mimi smiled, then ran up the stairs to where her mother told her to go. She noticed that there were only two doors on this level: her room and her brother's.

As she opened the door, her jaw dropped to the floor. Her room was very spacious and was painted her favorite shade of light blue, with white bedding and a wood floor. It also had double doors leading out to a small balcony that had a view over the entirety of Paris, the Eiffel Tower glittering in the night sky.

She looked over to her left and saw that her little brother was admiring the view from his balcony as well.

"Can you believe this?" she asked him.

"Not at all." He shook his head in shock. "I can't believe this house. This view. That I'm starting school in a few days. That I won't be with you all the time. I'm gonna miss you Meems." He began to tear up.

Mimi frowned, then ran through her room and over into her brother's and onto his balcony. She bent down to his level and hugged him tightly.

"It's not like we'll never see each other. We'll be going to the same school for goodness sake. I promise that I'll talk to you every day okay?" she smiled at him and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Come on. Let's go get some dinner."

She took his hand then stood up and the two walked downstairs together.

On August 31st, the entire Potter/Weasely crew trekked down to Diagon Alley to go school shopping.

All the boys ran for the Quidditch shops except for Hugo who went into the bookshop with his mother and Aunt Ginny. Everyone else went into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see what was new.

After playing in the shop, they all got their books and robes and were ready to travel to school the next day.

While wandering around the pet shop, Albus noticed a very familiar head of brown curls.

"Mimi?" he asked. She whirled around to reveal her blue eyes that he loved so much and smiled.

"Al!" she ran over to him to hug him then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He laughed.

"Well my family took the Chunnel into London for the day to go school shopping. For some reason, the shop to buy Beauxbatons uniforms is NOT in Paris. My parents are letting me get an owl for school since I'll be farther away than usual." She laughed.

"My whole family is here school shopping, but they're all still in the bookstore. Well, I'll let you get back to choosing an owl. I'll see you tomorrow though." He smiled, then they hugged and parted ways.

Mimi ended up choosing a small, brown screech owl which she named Kiki.

Once she bought her owl, she and her Mom went to the Beauxbatons uniform shop. She felt very happy to be back in those blue silk dresses and pointed hats that she loved. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how differently the clothes seemed to fit her since the last time she had worn them.

She was given a pair of blue heels and black tights instead of flats and the blue silk seemed to hug her body perfectly. Her blue blazer brought out the color of her eyes and made her hair look gorgeous. And her gray and blue everyday class uniforms were form fitting and looked wonderful on her. She felt so grown up.

Once she got home, she was very ready to go to sleep and excited about beginning school tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Mimi ate breakfast quickly then ran back upstairs to get ready, she curled her hair to perfection, then pulled in into the customary low side ponytail. With her hair and makeup done, she pulled on her black stockings and slipped into the formal wear blue silk dress and short cape. She buckled her blue heels and gently placed the blue hat on her perfect head. She double checked her trunk to make sure she had everything she needed, placed Kiki in her cage and brought her things downstairs.

Her Mom took a picture of her and her brother as she did every first day of school, then they were out the door.

They apparated to the field where both the Beauxbatons and Limoges carriages would be taking off from, as they were brother and sister schools.

Once they had popped up in the field, Mimi caught sight of her cousins and Aunt and Uncle walking towards them. Her youngest cousin Sophie had long strawberry blonde hair that was thick and wavy with hazel eyes that twinkled with the excitement of starting her second year. Her other cousin Genevieve had long blonde hair that was super straight and tied in the same side ponytail that Mimi's was. She had the same hazel eyes as her sister and was starting her third year.

"Mimi! We missed you!" Sophie said, running up to her cousin to give her a hug.

"I missed you guys too!" Mimi told them as she hugged them both.

She hugged her parents and Aunt and Uncle goodbye, then told her brother that she would see him at Hogwarts and got into the carriage with her cousins.

In the corner of the carriage she could see her two best friends Danielle and Louisa. Danielle was a short girl with hair so blonde it was almost white that fell to her chest and was curly. Danielle had gray eyes and full lips. Louisa had long, straight caramel colored hair with big, brown eyes. She waved to them and they cam running over to her and hugged her.

"Mimi!" Louisa screamed.

"Ahhhhhh!" Danielle shouted.

The three girls ran towards each other and collided in a three way hug.

"I can't believe you're back!" Danielle said.

"I know! I'm so excited." Mimi smiled.

The three girls sat in the corner of the carriage near the window for the entire ride to their new school.

"I wonder where they are." Lily told her brother as they entered the Great Hall to sit down for dinner.

"They'll come in after McGonagall makes her announcements." Albus told her as they sat down at the Gryffindor table with the rest of their family.

McGonagall stepped up to the podium once everyone was seated and began to speak, "Hello students, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year will be quite different and very exciting. We are hosting two French schools whose campuses have sadly been destroyed and will take years to rebuild. Now, please welcome the boys of the Limoges School of Magic."

The doors swung open to reveal a group of handsome French boys in black pants and red blazers. They walked down the main aisle with their headmaster behind them. Once the boys had sat down at their table in the magically enlarged Great Hall, McGonagall announced the school that everyone had been waiting for, "And now the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

The doors swung open again to reveal the gorgeous French girls of the school. They walked down the aisle gracefully in their blue silk uniforms.

Alubs scanned the group for the one he was looking for. He saw her at the back of the group and he lost all train of thought. This girl was most definitely the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her brown hair was shiny and pulled into a low ponytail, her blue uniform fit her perfectly in ways he thought should be illegal and her deep blue eyes sparkled with the excitement of the new school year. Her head turned slightly to the left and her eyes caught his. She winked at him and smiled at Lily.

Once the girls had gotten to the front of the hall, the girls fanned out and curtsied to their gigantic headmistress. They then proceeded to sit down at their table and the feast began.


	7. Chapter 7

All of the Beauxbatons girls were overwhelmed by the amount of food that had appeared on the table in front of them. Each of them took what they wanted and began to eat.

"Oh, Mimi I'm SO excited about this. Ugh, I'm so bored with all of the Limoges boys. Did you see those boys in our year at that Ravenclaw table? Yum." Danielle said.

"Who was that that you smiled at when we were walking in?" Louisa asked.

"Oh those were the people I told you about. I met them over the summer. They were staying next door to me back in America." Mimi answered.

"Well one of them is staring at you." Louisa whispered to Mimi, giggling. Mimi looked up slightly from her dinner to see that Louisa was right. Albus was looking at her from the Gryffindor table. She smiled at him and he smiled back. His smile made her heart skip a few beats. She then went back to her dinner and her conversation with her friends.

When dinner was over, all of the students filed out of the Great Hall. Lily and Albus looked for their friend through the large throng of students. Lily ended up spotting her first.

"Mimi!" She called. Mimi whirled around hearing her name and smiled.

"Lily!" She screamed, then began to push her way through the crowd until she got to Lily and the two girls hugged while jumping around in a circle.

"Ohmygosh I missed you!" Lily said once the two parted.

"Even though it was only two days I missed you too!" Mimi agreed. She then spotted Albus standing behind Lily and smiled hugely. She ran over to him and embraced him in a hug as well. He hugged her back and lifted her off the floor. She smiled at him again once he put her down.

"I saw you just yesterday, so I didn't really miss you." She joked.

"Students please go to your dormitories!" A prefect's voice echoed through the hall.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Mimi said to her friends then headed to bed.

The next day, Mimi woke up and got dressed in her uniform, gathered her books and headed to breakfast with Danielle and Louisa. They discussed their schedules on the way to the Great Hall until they got there.

As they walked through the door, Lily waved them over to the Gryffindor table.

"You guys should come sit with us." Lily offered.

"We'd love to. Guys, this is Dani and Louisa. Dan, Louisa, these are the Potters and Weaselys." Mimi introduced them all.

"Nice to meet you." Louisa said quietly while Hugo stared at her with large eyes.

"Hey Potter!" A voice echoed, coming from the door of the hall, causing Lily to groan and throw her forehead down into her palm.

"What do you WANT Crowley?" Lily growled. Three boys walked up to the table. One had shaggy Blonde hair, one had long light brown hair, and one had messy dark brown hair with hazel eyes.

The dark brown haired one seemed to be the one that Lily was talking to.

"Gosh, Lily. I'm just saying good morning. Who's your friend?" he asked, pointing at Mimi.

"That's Mimi. Now go away." She growled again.

"Whoa simmer down there carrot top. Why don't I get a formal introduction?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, why doesn't she?" Asked the light brown haired one, ogling Mimi. You could feel the hate radiating off of Albus towards this boy.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance, m'lady." He said, then jokingly bowed, "I am Matthew Finnigan."

"Mimi Beauvais." She stated, obviously not impressed by him.

"I'm Luke." Said the blonde one simply, she nodded at him.

"Okay, introductions are over. Leave Crowley." Lily pointed towards the other end of the Gryffindor table.

"We're not quite ready to leave yet, love." Crowley smirked and crossed his arms.

Just then, Danny came out of nowhere and plopped himself down on Mimi's lap, grabbed the piece of toast on her plate and began to eat it.

"Morning Meems." He smiled up at her with a mouthful of food.

"Hey, Dan." She laughed, then patted his head.

"Hey how come HE gets to sit on your lap?" Matthew asked.

"Because he's my brother." Mimi told him as if he were a five year old.

"Sure am." Danny smiled again, taking another bite of toast. Matthew pouted.

"So Lily, the first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up soon and-" Crowley began but Lily cut him off.

"First of all, the first Hogsmeade weekend is on October and second of all NO I will not go with you. Now LEAVE!"

"Lilyflower, if you don't say yes to my poor boy here soon he might cry." Matthew threw his arm around his friend in comfort.

"And I really don't care." Lily stated simply, then returned back to her breakfast.

"See you in class, love." Crowley lent down and whispered in her ear before leaving with his friends.

"Those boys have got some nerve." Mimi said, taking another piece of toast and pushing Danny off her lap into the seat inbetween her and Louisa.

"Ugh. I hate them with a fiery passion. Crowley has been asking me out at least once every day since first year. It's TERRIBLE." Lily explained.

"A boy asking you out every day is terrible WHY?" Danielle asked, shocked.

"Because he's an arrogant, conceited, annoying, bully! That's why." Lily answered.

After that, the group ate in silence, then headed to their respective classes.


	8. Chapter 8

Before they all knew it, it was a week before Halloween. A crisp Thursday afternoon found Mimi, Lily, and Hugo all in their Charms class.

A light knock on the door broke the classes attention towards their lesson. Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry professor, but may I borrow Miss Beauvais for a moment?" she asked and the teacher agreed.

Mimi awkwardly gathered her things and followed McGonagall out the door and into the headmaster's office.

"Please, sit." She directed, and Mimi sat.

"Miss Beauvais I have a proposition for you," McGonagall began. "You see since Beauxbatons and Limoges have both been destroyed and we fear that they will take many years to rebuild, I would like to offer you a spot as an official Hogwarts student."

"You mean like really go to Hogwarts?" Mimi's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Yes."

"Well I'll have to owl my parents-"

"Your parents have already given their consent and said that it is your choice."

"I'll need to talk to Danny."

"You brother has already accepted my offer. With much enthusiasm I might say." The teacher laughed.

"He said yes without talking to me first? Huh…Well that's nothing new. I accept as well. I would be honored to be a part of Hogwarts." Mimi beamed.

"Wonderful. It seems that all of the Beauxbatons and Limoges students have consented to become a part of Hogwarts. You will be sorted into your house at the Halloween Feast. You may return to your dormitory now, Miss Beauvais."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Mimi smiled and practically ran back to her dorm to change.

Once she had changed and dropped off her books in her room, she grabbed her potions book then headed to the library which is where she knew all of her friends went on Thursdays after classes.

Albus sat in the library next to his sister working on his Potions essay when the library door opened to reveal a very bubbly looking Mimi. She was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt which made her hair look gorgeous and her eyes were sparkling with excitement. Her hair had been taken out of its customary low ponytail and was floating behind her. Once again, Albus was left breathless.

Lily saw her as well and waved her over. Just as she did so, Mimi caught sight of her little brother at another table in the library, held up one finger to Lily signifying that she would be there in one minute, then went over to Danny.

"Danny, how could you do something that major without telling me?" Mimi asked in a hushed yet scolding tone.

"I dunno. I just wanted to." Danny shrugged.

"What would have happened if one of us didn't want to transfer here? Then we would have been separated."

"Oh. You're right. I didn't even think about that." Danny finally realized, "I'm sorry Meems."

"It's okay. Just think before you act next time alright? And talk to me first, okay?"

"Okay. I promise." He smiled.

"Good." She ruffled his hair then went over to her friends.

She sat down next to Hugo, smiling like a maniac.

"Mimi? Are you okay?" Hugo asked.

"McGonagall offered to let me become a full-fledged Hogwarts student and I accepted!"

"Are you serious?" Lily practically screamed and jumped out of her seat. Mimi nodded. Lily ran around the table and gave Mimi a huge hug.

"Ah! This is so exciting! But how are you going to be sorted?"

"Well apparently all of the Beauxbatons and Limoges students have agreed to become Hogwarts students so we're all getting sorted at the Halloween feast."

"What about Danny?" Hugo asked.

"He's coming too."

Lily screamed then the two girls hugged again.

"I swear, if you're not in Gryffindor I will personally burn that sorting hat." Lily laughed, then they all returned to their work. Mimi and Albus stealing glances at one another every so often.

The next week quickly passed and it was Halloween night finally. Mimi dressed herself in her Beauxbatons uniform for one last time, then walked with Louisa to the Great Hall. One by one, each French student was sorted into a Hogwarts house when McGonagall finally called, "Beauvais, Mia."

Mimi got up from her seat and walked up to the hat. She took off her uniform pointed blue hat and handed it to Madame Maxine, giving her a last look, and gently sat down on the wooden stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"I see. Many friends in Gryffindor. You are smart, caring, and would do well in Hufflepuff but you are much more courageous than a Hufflepuff. You will do anything and stand up for any of your friends and family. Yes, I think GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in loud applause and the hat was taken from her head. Mimi stepped off to the side of the stool and McGonagall waved her wand once towards Mimi and her blue silk dress transformed into Hogwarts robes, a skirt, shirt, gray cardigan and Gryffindor tie. Her blue heels changed into black flats and gray knee highs and her low ponytail had been taken away so her curls were flowing down her back.

She hopped off the stage and ran down the aisle and took a seat in between Lily and Rose at her new table. She got hugged from both sides by them and "welcome"s and "glad to have you"s from all around.

Once the next person began to be sorted, she felt one subtle kick at her foot coming from directly across from her. She looked up and saw Albus smiling at her. She blushed then kicked back lightly once and smiled back.

By the end of the feast, Danny and Louisa had both been sorted into Gryffindor, Danielle (shockingly) into Slytherin, Sophie into Ravenclaw, and Geniveive into Hufflepuff. After dinner, Mimi was shown her new home for the first time. She learned the password to the Fat Lady's portrait and loved the coziness of the common room. She, Louisa, and Lily then said goodnight to everyone and Lily showed them their dormitory.

Since Lily had been in the room, it had somehow grown to fit two more beds. Mimi took the bed next to Lily and Louisa took the one on the other side of Mimi. Their trunks had been placed at the foot of each of their beds and on top of them lay their new uniforms and red and gold scarves.

Mimi couldn't be happier and as she changed into her pajamas for bed, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She fell asleep smiling that night.


End file.
